<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shameless for you by yellowjun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241526">shameless for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun'>yellowjun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Classroom Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least remind me again why we're doing this in a classroom, of all places?"</p><p>"Cause you were being a little tease." Yeonjun murmured. "You really think I didn't notice the way you were grinding on my dick in the middle of the hallway?"</p><p>-</p><p>Yeonjun fingers Beomgyu in an empty classroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shameless for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️</p><p>If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hyung, stop, we're gonna get </span>
  <em>
    <span>caught." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beomgyu hissed, feeling Yeonjun suckling an array of deep purple and blue hickeys on his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nuzzled against his boyfriend's neck, his teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh as he pushed his boyfriend's concerns to the side. "No we won't, you're just paranoid, Beomie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not parano- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He let out a loud moan at a particularly hard bite, flushing at the sound he'd just made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned a beet red, covering his face with both of his hands. "Oh my Go-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud, then we're definitely gonna get cau-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut it hyung, you and your horny ass never let me-" He got interrupted again by Yeonjun roughly groping his ass, a needy whine leaving the raven haired boy's lips upon feeling the latter man handling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun chuckled. "Me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>horny ass..? Sure, Gyu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyuuuung.." Beomgyu pouted, hitting Yeonjun's chest in retaliation. "Please don't.. I'm serious, what if someone comes in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun faintly shook his head, continuing to suck on his boyfriend's neck. "They won't.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what if-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, baby. They won't." He reassured, pulling back slightly just to cup Beomgyu's squishy cheeks in his hands, staring into his big, doe eyes that seemed like they could hold entire galaxies. "Nobody ever comes in here anyways.. we'll be fine, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu frowned, smitten at the reassurance, but still not feeling entirely at ease. He furrowed his brows, rationality catching up to him in waves the more he thought about this in all its logical sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least remind me again why we're doing this in a classroom, of all places?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause you were being a little tease." Yeonjun murmured. "You really think I didn't notice the way you were grinding on my dick? In the middle of the hallway, no less. How shameless, Beomie.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu flushed, cheeks casting a cute shade of pink as he tried to protect his wavering dignity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well.." He stammered. "It's not my fault you couldn't wait till we got home.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know how impatient I am. I'd fuck you on the bus ride home if I had t-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung!" Beomgyu blurted, mouth gaped open in surprise at the sheer bluntness of his boyfriend. "That's-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Yeonjun questioned innocently, sliding a hand down the waistband of Beomgyu's underwear. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu stilled, biting his lips as he shyly looked down. He felt his dick already beginning to twitch at the way Yeonjun's hand was massaging his ass. "..N-no-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun chuckled. "You're really bad at lying." He kissed Beomgyu's neck. "It's cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu huffed, frustration creeping up to him. "Don't call me cute when you're about to have sex with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun quirked a brow. "Oh? So we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna have sex? What happened to being afraid of getting cau-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me before I change my mind, Choi Yeonjun." Beomgyu spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's half lidded eyes went wide, suddenly caught off guard at his boyfriend's unexpected change of attitude and lack of honorifics. "..Whoa, Beomgyu.. you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, trying to get past his embarrassing stuttering. "That was hot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu whined, nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest. "Oh my god hyung, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>do me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please.. this is so embarrassing.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun smirked. "Needy, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously.. how else am I supposed to feel with your hand on my ass?" Beomgyu mumbled, further adding to his own point by the way Yeonjun squeezed at his soft behind, earning a soft whimper from the shorter boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right, Beomie. Sorry about that." He playfully teased, continuing to nip at Beomgyu's neck, leaving hickeys that were sure to last a couple days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was beginning to relax, thinking that the thrill of this probably wouldn't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad for his rational mind to handle. Momentarily forgetting about the possible repercussions this scenario could even remotely bring made him feel excited. Nervous. Terrified. His heart was alternating between worrying about getting caught, while simultaneously </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to feel the adrenaline of getting caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was confusing to say the least, for lack of a better word. Beomgyu didn't know what to feel, what with Yeonjun sucking on his neck and groping his ass in an unoccupied classroom. It was too much to think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for once, Beomgyu stopped thinking. Instead, he let his raw emotions take over. Let them do their job as his rationality just about disappeared into thin air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit his lips as he felt another one of Yeonjun's hands slip past the waistband of his underwear- moaned at the way his boyfriend kept playing with his butt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beomie.." Yeonjun whispered into Beomgyu's ear, earning shivers from the latter. "Suck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three fingers were suddenly shoved into the younger boy's mouth. He was caught off guard, as one could expect, though the shock had left as soon as it had arrived. He knew what Yeonjun was about to do, excitement evident enough on the boner he was currently sporting. So he did what he was told, obediently sucking on Yeonjun's fingers as his face burned red with shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swirled his tongue around the three digits, lathering them with heavy coats of saliva. Yeonjun couldn't help but smirk at the sight; he could feel himself growing harder, watching Beomgyu doing what he did best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so excited, Beomie.. you want me to finger you that bad?" Yeonjun questioned, feeling the way Beomgyu slightly bit down on his fingers with a whine. He could tell he wanted to bite his lips as to stifle his embarrassing sounds, though he couldn't exactly do that with three fingers in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun slowly removed his fingers from Beomgyu's warm mouth, the chilliness of the classroom air hitting them almost instantly. He started kissing Beomgyu's neck again, sliding his hand down the waistband of his boyfriend's underwear once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu's breath hitched as he felt a finger circle around his rim. He subconsciously spread his legs a little bit wider for better entrance, earning a chuckle from Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So eager.." He slid his finger up and down the crack of Beomgyu's ass, lathering it with a generous amount of spit. The latter gave a shaky sigh, a bundle of repressed emotions hidden behind the action. "You want my fingers inside you, baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips at the blunt question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Yeah, he most </span><em><span>definitely</span></em><span> wanted Yeonjun's fingers inside of him. They were so </span><em><span>big </span></em><span>and </span><em><span>long-</span></em><span> they reached all the spots that made Beomgyu see stars, they made him drool and pant with ecstasy, and Yeonjun knew just</span> <span>how to work his magic. He knew how to scissor him effortlessly, knew the places that'd make his eyes roll to the back of his head. He knew Beomgyu inside out (and quite literally at that).</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do.." Beomgyu shamefully admitted, voice wavering. He looked deep into Yeonjun's half lidded eyes, the aura they radiated making him have to bite back needy whines. "..Please, hyung.." He pleaded, face burning with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun smirked, pressing himself flush against Beomgyu's body, grinding his dick against his boyfriend's own. Beomgyu let out the prettiest noises, letting his hyung do as he pleased. He loved being handled like this- loved being </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun went back to peppering kisses along Beomgyu's neck and collarbone, nipping and biting every so often. It was enjoyable, Beomgyu could admit, but he was growing impatient- he wanted Yeonjun's fingers inside of him and he wanted them </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(he loved yeonjun's touches, but he was aching to be filled)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven haired boy shifted, leaning his ass towards Yeonjun's hand ever so slightly- a telltale sign that he was becoming more and more restless under the mound of foreplay his boyfriend was initiating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Yeonjun got the hint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Desperate much?" He spoke, though he only got a groan in response. He chuckled, the velvety voice music to Beomgyu's ears. "I'll take that as a yes.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grey haired boy circled Beomgyu's rim one last time before he gingerly pushed a digit inside his hole. It slid in quite easily; Beomgyu's thighs trembled, a barely audible moan releasing itself in the air, a content sigh following it immediately afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu rocked his ass back and forth on Yeonjun's finger, feeling the stretch through and through, little mewls and whimpers leaving his mouth as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun bit his lips at the sight. Beomgyu looked so pretty like this. His eyes were closed, long lashes brushing against his dusty pink cheeks. His mouth was open in pure bliss, adorable noises leaving him as he kept using Yeonjun's finger to pleasure himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to bite back a groan. How did he ever get this lucky? Kinky </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful- Beomgyu was the whole package.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deeming Beomgyu's blatant act of horniness to be enough, he put a hand on the latter's hips to stop him from moving any further. Beomgyu stilled his movement for a bit, confusion littered on his face, though Yeonjun gave him no time to ask any questions- he simply added another finger to the mix, earning a rather lewd moan from Beomgyu once he felt another digit enter him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(sometimes he forgot just how sensitive his boyfriend was)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flushed in embarrassment and shame at the sound he'd just let out, hiding his face in the crook of Yeonjun's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun took it as a sign to continue, eagerly working his fingers in and out of Beomgyu's hole- dirty, wet squelching sounds filling the air around the two. Beomgyu was mumbling something unintelligible, presumably too lost in pleasure because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>had he been waiting for this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(him grinding on yeonjun's dick in the middle of the hallway was simply build up for this, though he never expected it to happen in a classroom, of all places)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun smirked at hearing Beomgyu's pretty sounds as he continued roughly finger fucking his cute boyfriend, trying to find that one sweet spot that made him see stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hyung-" He moaned. "-t-too fast.." The younger breathlessly spoke, thighs trembling beneath him as he clenched around Yeonjun's fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun didn't pay Beomgyu's comment any mind- he knew that if he actually listened and slowed down, the raven haired boy would be whining until he sped up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(and that was one of the many reasons he loved him- it was endearing just how needy he was. he could never truly make up his mind)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu's dick was twitching in his pants, feeling a wet spot already start to form as he leaked precum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Yeonjun finally found it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu's eyes blew wide open, rolling to the back of his head moments after. He scratched and clawed at his boyfriend's back, grabbing fistfuls of his school shirt in an attempt to latch onto </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>- feeling far too overwhelmed in such a short time frame. He brokenly moaned out his name, almost yelling in pure bliss as Yeonjun kept repeatedly hitting Beomgyu's prostate over. And over. And over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu's eyes were glossy now, cheeks a cherry red, the tips of his ears adorning the same color. He was moaning and whimpering, whining and begging, drooling and panting- he was a complete and utter mess. And Yeonjun </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit down on Yeonjun's neck to stifle his embarrassing sounds, never once being able to rest as he kept feeling Yeonjun's long fingers filling him to the brim, fucking him deeply and roughly; they felt so mind numbingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun felt his dick twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so loud, Beomie.." He breathed heavily against Beomgyu's ear, hot air tickling him. "Want hyung to fuck you so that you can be even louder?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu moaned, nodding as best as he could, completely lost in his own sexual desires. "P-please-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun froze; he stopped finger fucking Beomgyu, and Beomgyu stopped his loud sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok? It sounds like you're in pain or something." They continued speaking, and that was all it took for Beomgyu to pull Yeonjun's hands out from his underwear. He couldn't help the small yelp that escaped him once he removed Yeonjun's fingers so hastily, his face burning with various shades of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just wanted to- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hueningkai yelled, eyeing the two boys that seemed like they'd just gotten hit by a bus with disgust. They dawned disheveled hair, sweaty faces, dusty cheeks and hickeys on their necks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god this is disgusting, in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>classroom? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of all places? Hyungs, you two are unbelievable! I'm telling Soobinie hyung and Taehyunie about this, you're never gonna live this down!" He teased, though he really did mean it. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna live this down- at least for as long as Hueningkai lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu and Yeonjun watched as Hueningkai quickly turned on his heel, scurrying back into the hallway he'd just arrived from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was deathly silent in the classroom for a while, before Yeonjun decided to glance over and look at Beomgyu in the midst of all this. His flushed face spoke for itself, and Yeonjun almost wanted to laugh at the distraught state his boyfriend was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..Beom-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a word, hyung. Not. A. Word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun pursed his lips together, nodding to show that he understood, though he couldn't help the smile that engulfed him. "Got it. Not a word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank y-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a word about how Hueningkai almost walked in on you getting fingered-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"HYUNG!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun held up both his hands defensively, eyebrows shooting to the top of his head as he spoke innocently. "Quiet down Beomie, that's what got us caught in the first place." He teased with a shit eating grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Please don't remind me.. this is so embarrassing.. I'm never letting you touch me ever again.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun chuckled, pulling Beomgyu closer to him by his waist. "We both know that's a lie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it's not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it's not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it's no-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you wouldn't want me finishing what we started once we got home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu pouted. "As a matter of fact- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun let out a fake gasp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Beomgyu!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, hyung? You've embarrassed me enough today- how am I ever gonna face the rest of our friends after today? I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>doomed!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun chuckled. "Oh, please. It's not the end of the world.. you'll be fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We'll </span>
  </em>
  <span>be fine. Hueningkai caught both of us, so we can suffer the endless teasing together. How's that sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu shyly looked at the ground, seemingly contemplating the idea. "..I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun pinched Beomgyu's cheek, earning a giggle from the latter. "That's my Beomie~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now," He continued. "Let's go home. I'll order whatever you wanna eat as compensation for today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu perked up. "Pizza and fried chicken?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. "Pizza and fried chicken."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i, yellowjun, will single handedly feed all starving beomjunists (ok maybe not single handedly but you get the idea hgjjgjfg)</p><p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun">cc</a>
</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>